criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Murder of Sarah Rose/Dialogues
Jordan Cranbrook: we recieved a report of a young woman found dead at an abandoned camping site. We must inspect the crime scene in order to find clues. Chapter 1 Investigate Abandoned Camping Site (Before Investigating) (Jordan Cranbrook: There are 6 items in the list below. Find those items hidden within the scene and click on them. Begin with the canteen!) (Jordan: Great! When you need help, I can give you a hint. Try it now!) (Jordan: There are 4 items remaining in the list, find them all!) (After investigating) Jordan: The victim's name was Sarah Rose. We need to get her body to the lab for an autopsy. Jordan(praising): This bloody axe is our murder weapon! Congratulations , you're doing great on your first investigation! Autopsy Victim's Body '' '''(Before autopsy) Tazia:''Please wait a moment , this will only take a minute...) '(After autopsy)' ''Tazia (thinking):''I studied the wound and angle on how your victim was beheaded, and I can tell you for sure that the killer is left-handed. ''Roxie (gleefully): , I've added this info to your case file. Chief Bellacoola: , I'm Colleen Bellacoola , the Chief Police Officer! Chief Bellacoola:''We have a witness who saw everything at the scene of the crime ''Chief Bellacoola (pointing her finger): The witness said she saw the victim's truck crash, go investigate that truck and find any clues present. '''''Investigate Crashed Truck (Before Investigating) Witness:''Thank goodness you came, I know you're busy trying to arrest the killer so I'll tell you everything I know ''Witness:''I saw the victim running from the killer and they were wearing a wrist watch. ''Jordan (smiling):''Well thank you for your time and help, , thanks to the witness, we now that our killer wears a wristwatch. ''Jordan (gleefully):''We'll add this to our case file and go investigate that truck. '(After Investigating)' ''Jordan (gasping):''This torn fabric is covered in blood, let's piece this together and see what it looks like. 'Examine Torn Fabric' ''Jordan:''This bloody shirt has a tartan flannel print, which means our killer wears a tartan flannel shirt. , this is the evidence we're missing. ''Jordan (smiling): , We can finally arrest the killer now. ''Take Care Of The Killer Now '' (Chief Bellacoola:, we have 2 suspects in this case. You must compare their profile in order to find the killer!) '' ''(Chief Bellacoola: Click on the first suspect to switch to detailed view!) (Chief Bellacoola: As you can see, this one has a lot in common with the killer...) (Chief Bellacoola: Let's have a look at the second suspect!) (Chief Bellacoola: Do you think this one might be the killer?) (Chief Bellacoola: Get back to the general view!) (Chief Bellacoola: Your turn ! Arrest the suspect matching the killer's profile!) (If Miguel Esposito is arrested) (Chief Bellacoola: The suspect doesn't match the killer's profile. Try again!) (If Franklin McGinnis is arrested) Chief Bellacoola (praising):, you did well on this case! Chief Bellacoola:''I think it's time for you to get a real Police Officer suit! (Get an officer suit!) ''Chief Bellacoola:''Great choice of clothes, ! You're now all set to start a new case!